whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Press Release:May 21, 2012
USA NETWORK KICKS OFF AN UNPRECENDENTED SUMMER OF SOCIAL TV WITH NEW DIGITAL CAMPAIGNS ACROSS ALL OF ITS ORIGINALS NEW YORK – May 17, 2012 – A pioneer in the Social TV space, USA is cementing its commitment by launching an unprecedented number of digital campaigns this summer in support of its slate of summer original premieres. There will be six distinct and unique interactive programs all designed to take the transmedia storytelling and two-screen experience to a new level. Each one offers an expanded narrative beyond the telecast, employs multiple devices and platforms, and puts the fan at the forefront of the digital experience. “By creating these innovative Social TV campaigns in lock step with our brands, showrunners and talent, we can offer multiple ways to organically drive real-time engagement and capture fan participation,” said Alexandra Shapiro, executive vice president, marketing & digital, USA. “Together we can amplify reach and interaction to create meaningful connections to and relationships with our viewers, converting them into Superfans who in turn can activate their friends.” Almost all the digital activations include returning sponsors with whom the network has worked in concert with to develop the multi-platform and socially enabled campaigns. USA has branded its signature approach to advertisers as "Created With" emphasizing collaboration and organic integration. This gives fans new access to these brands along with tangible rewards for engaging in online and mobile activities, such as video sharing, game playing, and participating in the affinity clubs of each show. “Social TV campaigns like these are enabling our showrunners to dramatically expand their creative canvas to tell the stories they couldn’t within the confines of the one-hour broadcast,” said Bill McGoldrick, executive vice president of original scripted programming, USA. “These types of initiatives are changing the way that all programming is handled and ensures our shows are developed with multiple channels and audiences in mind.” These are the six engaging and exciting Social TV activations launching in June and July: *COVERT AFFAIRS: Courtesy of Capital One, Sights Unseen is a video-based branching narrative prequel allowing fans to uncover an original story about one of Auggie’s early missions as a blinded “handler.” *BURN NOTICE: The award-winning comic book will return with Volume 3 entitled First Contact, going deep into the show’s mythology by telling of the story of Michael and Fiona’s first mission together. *NECESSARY ROUGHNESS: The Nico Files is an interactive video web series that allows fans to learn more about the mysterious fan favorite Nico after the credits role. *ROYAL PAINS: By logging onto to USA’s Character Chatter or engaging through Viggle, fans can unlock behind-the-scenes video shot on location in the Hamptons, as well as exclusive cast and producer interviews, outtakes, and more, sponsored by Toyota *SUITS: Presented by Lexus, Suits Recruits is a multi-platform, real-time storytelling experience in which fans join the Pearson Hardman Corporate Network, are assigned their first case and can consult with their favorite characters through text, audio and video *WHITE COLLAR: Brought to you by Ford, Neal’s Stash is a crowd-sourced cross-country treasure hunt in which fans are challenged with tracking down an old score, stolen from Neal and Mozzie long ago. USA will complement all of these initiatives by continuing to harness emerging technologies through the latest social applications like Viggle, Shazam, Miso, GetGlue, and more. In addition, USA’s Character Chatter will continue to channel and amplify the social buzz around its series by funneling in a real-time feed of text, images and videos from all major social streams including Facebook, Twitter, Flickr and YouTube to drive an engaging and interactive community. Category: Press Release